


Minnesota Dreaming

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack’s promotion has some painful fallout and in the midst of the aftermath choices are made that will change the world as they know it.





	Minnesota Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This fic is inspired by a manip by Nicci on Pepesplace which was used as a challenge.

It ended where it had begun. With a forbidden kiss in Jack's office. With one kiss fours years ago Jack had begun one of the best things to ever happen to him and with another Daniel had walked out on him. Jack knew it was bound to happen one day and was surprised it had lasted this long.  
That morning all those years ago they'd been arguing about something and suddenly Jack could no longer hold onto his passions and had grabbed Daniel's face and kissed him. The time that followed was a blissful dream of cuddles, kisses, passion and nights in, just them and a beer each.  
Now the dream was over. Daniel could no longer live in the world of dating a military man and now with Jack going to Washington Daniel had had enough, and Jack couldn't blame him.

In his last few visits and time in the SGC he watched with pain as Daniel got closer to Colonel Mitchell as the man promised all the things Jack had at the start. Carter had promised him she would look after her little brother and Teal'c had promised the same but Jack ultimately knew if faced with Daniel's will they wouldn’t be able to stop the two dating.  
So Jack left, dignity intact, hoping on fate.

A few weeks later Colonel Carter stood topside and saluted as the silver-haired General's car arrived but stood dumbstruck as the man who stepped out was wearing civilian clothes.  
"Stand down Sam," Jack smiled. "I'm here to see you not scare you."  
Sam looked around to see if anyone was laughing. "Sir? What happened?"  
Jack sighed and nodded towards the entrance. "Can we talk inside?"  
Sitting in a corner of the commissary Jack shrugged under the eyes of Sam, Teal'c and Janet. "I was sitting at my desk up in Washington and just started wondering what I was doing this for."  
"So you're back?" Janet asked.  
"No, I'm retiring to the cabin. Doing something I should have done instead of losing everything." Jack glanced across the commissary, his eyes resting on the table where Daniel sat laughing at something Cameron had said.  
Sam noticed his look and smiled slightly. "Nothing serious has happened. Daniel’s still nursing his broken heart and the Colonel is waiting."  
Jack groaned louder than he'd meant to as he put his head in his hands and missed the pair of blue eyes that looked across at him.

A few hours later as Jack was wandering the halls he found himself nearing a familiar door and almost colliding with the young archaeologist leaving.  
Daniel gasped as their bodies touched, the memory sending shockwaves through his system again. "What are you doing here Jack?"  
Jack refrained from reaching out a hand to Daniel and sighed at the shuffling linguist. "I'm retiring Daniel. You were right. I'm too old for this stuff anymore."  
Daniel went red. "You know I didn't mean that stuff. You're not old Jack." Daniel looked at his shoes, shamefaced.  
"Even so," Jack turned, hearing his name being called. "I have to go sort out my paperwork. Don't leave the base."  
Daniel looked towards the men at the end of the corridor. "Wasn't planning to." Jack was already gone.

Later, Daniel sighed heavily, studiously translating data he noticed Teal'c standing at the door, looking suspiciously as if he was glowering at Daniel.  
"Teal'c? Are you ok? I..."  
"I am confused Daniel Jackson, Is it customary among the Tau'ri when a true love is lost then appears to stay away from them?"  
Daniel looked at Teal'c, the large man looked anything but confused. "Teal'c I don't..."  
Teal'c cut Daniel off quickly. "O'Neill bade me give you this. I hope everything turns well Daniel Jackson. I miss you."  
Daniel took the piece of paper Teal'c held and looked up as he left. Missed? Sure he'd been busy and he'd been spending a lot of time with Cameron but he hadn't realised he'd been avoiding his 'family' so much. Poor Teal'c and Sam. Daniel ran a hand through his hair; he'd have to make it up to them somehow.  
Opening the paper Daniel easily recognised Jack's handwriting.

Dear Daniel,  
I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and both of us recently. I'm not good at all this but I hope you'll understand.   
I get it.  
I sat up there behind my desk in Washington and I got it. I can't fight for something that I've lost and I lost you the moment I saw those stars. Damn you Daniel, I never meant to fall in love with you. I know that I've messed up and you've got the whole thing with Colonel Mitchell now but if you still love me somewhere in that heart of yours and you'll have this old man I promise to make the rest of your years a living hell.  
If you haven't guessed I've retired for you Spacemonkey. Be topside at 1800 hours if you can see us annoying each other for eternity. If I don't see you I will hold the memories I made with you in my heart forever. I love you.

Jack O'Neill

A tear ran down Daniel's cheek as he closed his eyes and the memories he and Jack had made ran through his mind. Looking down at the page he whispered back. "I love you too my Flyboy."  
Daniel checked the clock and was horrified to see it was already 5.30. He only had half and hour!  
Daniel was out of his seat immediately and rushed around grabbing whatever he could. At the door Sam was watching, an amused look on her face until Daniel saw her and she was yanked into the room to help.  
San handed Daniel is papers and he bolted for General Landry's office. Sighing unhappily the General accepted as long as Daniel agreed to help if he was needed urgently.  
Finally Daniel stood at Cameron's door, knowing his stuff was loaded into a van for him. He couldn't leave without a goodbye to the man he could've dated. Daniel took a deep breath and opened the door, to see the Colonel engaged in a deep kiss with one of the male doctors from the infirmary. Oh.  
Daniel tore off a quick note and left it by the door for when the Colonel finished.

Up topside Jack was kicking dirt, watching the sunset. Finally he looked at his watch and got into his truck.

 

Epilogue

Jack woke up slowly for the first time in years, remembering that he had not other place to be. He rolled over and looked at the other side of the bed before getting up in search of breakfast.  
The door to the deck was open and Jack stepped out in his jean shorts and white vest. He was suddenly bathed in gold and red as he watched the sun rise through the Minnesota dawn and the trees surrounding his little corner of Paradise.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and the soft pad of feet as he was joined on the deck. Over his shoulder he heard the breathy words. "Everyone should have a first sunrise together."

Jack smiled and turned as his sleepy archaeologist moved closer asking wordlessly to be cuddled. "That they should Dannyboy." Jack moved his arms around Daniel's waist as he let his younger love explore his newly refound territory and smiled at the experimental licks being laved lovingly to his neck. Leaning back a little he looked at the gorgeous dark haired man and Jack's heart broke all over again.   
He may have found his corner of paradise in his beloved cabin but Daniel made this paradise a home.

The End


End file.
